


Something else

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Helena ships Johnlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Helena thinks that John and Sherlock are adorable.





	Something else

**Author's Note:**

> Next thing I know I will be writing Helena and Jack Harkness comparing 100 year old wardrobe details.

"Helena" she caught her partner's face and turned it towards her. "They are looking at us."

"Well, we are looking at them, so it's fair trade."

"No, I mean _looking_. We're drawing attention."

"Myka, darling. Us two, together, outside, like this? We always draw attention. Being more honest than modest I _must_ say we are both stunning separately, darling, but together..."

"Yes, Helena. Together we are something else."

"Just like these two absolutely adorable boys."

“Well, _we_ are _not_ adorable.”


End file.
